


El Nombre

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre los documentos de "la otra Olivia", Astrid encuentra un nombre que le causa mucha curiosidad, ¿se atreverá a preguntar por él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers tercera temporada

Astrid leyó ese nombre varias veces; un descuido terrible de parte de "la otra Olivia", pero podía entenderla perfectamente.

Estar en un mundo que no es tuyo, suplantar a alguien igual a ti a los ojos de los otros, mientras haces lo posible por ocultar esos cientos de pequeños detalles que te hubieran delatado. Seguía enfermándole el pensar en todo lo que esa mujer hizo en nombre de su retorcida misión, pero mentiría si no reconociera que le inspiraba algo de lástima.

Porque entre esas pilas de páginas que debieron usarse tan solo para recabar información de sus objetivos, no pudo evitar que se colaran algunas en las que dejaba ver ese lado frágil que había vislumbrado más de una vez en la Olivia de este Universo, si bien ella mostraba una bondad de la que otra parecía carecer, o esa era la opinión que se había formado según conseguía averiguar más detalles de su estadía entre ellos. Quizá ese fuera el rasgo que debió diferenciar en un primer momento, pero no lo notó entonces, y ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Más allá de los comentarios positivos respecto a ellos, sus supuestos enemigos, que tanto le sorprendieron, algo que llamó poderosamente su atención fue el que nombrara, al parecer en sus momentos de nostalgia, a "los otros".

Mencionaba a ese Coronel Broyles que le inspiraba tanto respeto, comparándolo con el de este mundo, y según sus notas, no encontraba mayor diferencia entre uno y otro, a excepción, quizá, de que "el otro Broyles" llevaba una vida familiar mucho más feliz.

En una de las páginas que procuró mantener como privadas, porque intuía que solo traerían malos recuerdos, especialmente a Olivia, tanto como le ocurría a ella, echaba en falta al Agente Francis, como si secretamente hubiera esperado encontrarlo en esta realidad, un rostro para ella tan familiar que aún cuando en su mente hubiera sido catalogado de inmediato como "impostor", en su corazón ocupaba un lugar muy especial.

Ahora comprendía la expresión que ensombreció su semblante cuando en una de aquellas reuniones para desentrañar un caso, Peter mencionó lo de su muerte. Entonces pensó que se debía a que aún le dolía su pérdida; ahora lograba entender todo lo que pasó con seguridad por su mente; una persona que era parte de su día a día en el otro lado, aquí simplemente ya no estaba más.

Pero había un nombre, uno al que no tenía con quien relacionar, al que no lograba ponerle un rostro que la convenciera.

"La otra Olivia" lo había escrito con tanta frecuencia que se preguntó más de una vez qué tanto significaría en su vida. El modo en que se refería a él le recordaba un poco a Peter; llamándole "el genio de Lee", "Lee sabría explicarme esto", o cuánto le alegraría ver "esa sonrisa de Lee". Seguro que la Olivia de este Universo pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Peter, podía verlo cada vez que estaban juntos.

En algún momento pensó en buscar a Lincoln Lee en la base de datos de la Agencia, solo para saber cómo era, a qué se dedicaba la versión de este Universo, pero controlaba su curiosidad diciéndose que después de todo, no tendría sentido, no era "ese Lee".

En cierta ocasión, a solas con Olivia en el laboratorio, cuando parecía más relajada, casi ella misma al fin, se atrevió a preguntarle por la gente del otro lado, como quien menciona un hecho por simple curiosidad, sin despegar la mirada del ordenador.

Creyó que no le contestaría, y estaba lista para disculparse, pero le sorprendió su respuesta honesta y al parecer sin pizca de resentimiento.

—Broyles era muy…Broyles, ya sabes, quizá más determinado, más tenso; debía serlo, allí parecen preparados para una guerra, no estaría aquí de no ser por él. Charlie está igual a como sería si aún estuviera aquí, algo más cínico, su sentido del humor tan malo como siempre—no la veía, pero pudo imaginar esa pequeña sonrisa de añoranza—El otro Walter es muy diferente al nuestro, pero eso ya lo sabes, y en cuanto a ti, bueno, digamos que no podría sostener esta charla con tu otro yo.

Ese era un dato curioso, tal vez luego le preguntara algo más al respecto, pero solo podía registrar la falta de un nombre.

—¿Y el otro? ¿Lincoln Lee?—ahora sí giró en su silla para verla de frente.

Olivia inclinó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, como buscando una respuesta, o un recuerdo.

—Lee es… agradable, muy inteligente, linda sonrisa—el móvil sonó y le hizo un gesto para ir a atender.

Astrid había vuelto ya la vista a la pantalla, atenta a la conversación con Broyles, por si podía ser de utilidad en algo.

—Una reunión en Massive Dynamics, algo nuevo—se dirigió a la puerta, pero giró a verla un segundo antes de salir—Te gustaría.

—¿Qué?

—Lee, te gustaría Lee—dijo—Nos vemos luego.

Astrid se quedó pensando en eso, con el ceño fruncido y una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

¿En serio? ¿Le gustaría ese Lee? Si Olivia lo decía, no iba a dudarlo; era una lástima que nunca llegara a conocerlo, tal vez y se hubieran llevado bien, quizá y hasta…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente y quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Fantaseando con una persona de la que no sabía nada, y que habitaba en otro Universo. Cuando las cosas se calmaran, y esperaba que fuera pronto, iba a tener que empezar a salir de nuevo.


End file.
